


Witch Slayer [Story 4 of 4]

by scratchingpost1



Series: Witch Slayer [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scratchingpost1/pseuds/scratchingpost1
Summary: Season 7 - Willow uses magic and Slayer power to help defeat The First and save the world.





	Witch Slayer [Story 4 of 4]

**Title:** Which Willow [Story 4 of 4]  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Pairings:** Giles/Willow  
**Summary:** Season 7 - Willow uses magic and Slayer power to help defeat The First and save the world.  
**Word Count:** 4,885  
**Disclaimer:** These are not my characters. They belong to Joss, Twentieth Century Fox, UPN, WB & Mutant Enemy. This is purely for fun.

 **Thanks to:**[](https://oreadno1.livejournal.com/profile)[](https://oreadno1.livejournal.com/) **oreadno1** for being my beta and for not being afraid to tell me when things didn't make sense. I wouldn't have finished this without your input.  


**********

_While Willow appeared to have recovered from her poisoning, I felt it best to take her to see the coven in Devon. They confirmed her body had expelled the poison and healed. However, recovery from her emotional trauma took significantly more time. While she worked on controlling her power, I spent my time with the seers. I had hoped they would know what evil is coming for us. They haven't a clue._

**********

_The waiting was the worst part. I guess it always is. We knew something evil would be coming, but we didn't know what until the Council was attacked, and The First Evil sent the Bringers to Sunnydale. Giles began getting calls from seers at the coven. Potentials are being attacked all over the world. Many are dead now. We have to stop it._

**********

Giles walked around the room full of newly arrived Potential Slayers. “The First wants to erase all the Slayers in training and their Watchers along with their methods.”

“And then Dawn, Willow, Faith, and then me. With all the Potentials gone and no way of making another, it's the end. No more Slayer. Ever,” Buffy said.

 

“The First is unlike anything we've faced before. I mean, there's evil and then there's the thing that created evil, the source.” Giles stopped and looked from Dawn to Willow to Buffy. “It has eternities to act, endless resources. How to defeat it? Honestly, I don't know, but we have to find a way. If the slayer line is eliminated, then the Hellmouth has no guardian. The balance is destroyed. I'm afraid it falls to you three. Sorry. I mean, we'll do what we can, but you're the only ones who have the strength to protect these girls - and the world - against what's coming.”

“But no pressure,” Xander said

“Are any Watchers coming to help? Have you heard from any of them?” Dawn asked.

“I thought the Council was destroyed,” Kennedy said.

“The Council was destroyed, but most of those Watchers weren't true Watchers,” Willow said. “They thought they were because of their training, but real Watchers are born, not trained.” She gestured to Xander and Tara. “That's why they can be Watchers.”

Giles sat on the arm of the couch near Willow. “Some Watchers may be coming, but most are working on bringing the other Potentials to us so we can protect them.”

“But why are we really here?” One of the Potentials asked. “We're not Slayers. We don't have the strength.”

“It's easier to keep you safe if you're all in one place,” Buffy said.

“Or easier to kill all at once,” another girl said.

“Let's not think about that too much. Okay?” Willow said, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. Giles laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Kennedy crossed her arms and glared at them. “So what should we be thinking about?”

“Training,” Buffy said. She walked around the room looking at every Potential. “You may not be strong, but you were chosen for a reason. You have abilities others don't. Anya, Xander, Tara, Willow, Giles will be researching. Dawn and I will be training you.”

“Researching?” Kennedy asked. “How? All the information was destroyed with the Council.”

Willow stood and took a step towards her. “We have other resources, but we can't risk talking about it. We don't know if The First may be listening somehow.”

Giles stood and joined Willow. “It's best to keep the number of people who know at a minimum.

Kennedy opened her mouth to speak, but Willow lifted a hand towards her. “It’s not open for discussion.” Giles voice had joined with hers, instantly silencing any protest. They continued speaking as one. “If any of you don’t like the way things are here, you are free to leave. You may take your chances alone against the Bringers, or you may stay here. We have years of experience, and we will protect you. Dissension will only hurt us all.”

“Any questions?” Willow asked, her voice all her own now.

Silence rang through the room.

**********

_Buffy has taken it upon herself to lead, train, and protect the Potentials. She is taking unnecessary risks. Willow and I attempted to reason with her, attempted to convince her to let them leave if they want to go, but she ran after Annabelle. That decision almost cost her her life. The Turok-Han nearly killed her. Fortunately, she seems to have learned from the experience. Dawn was initially upset at Buffy's behavior, but has channeled her anger into research. I don't know if it is a remnant of her spirit quest, but she has become rather adept at reading ancient languages. That and her occasional prophetic dreams will be an invaluable tool in the coming fight. She has spent her days researching the Turok-Han. She hasn't found much, but she seems to think Spike’s disappearance is the reason. I’ve no idea how that could be, but she's adamant._

**********

_The bond between the Watchers and Slayers is strengthening. Buffy was able to start a mental conversation with us when before only I could do that. We were able to form a plan to kill the Turok-Han while teaching the Potentials. I thought I would have the best chance of killing it, but Buffy insisted that she should do it without any help. She didn't even use her bond with Tara. She wanted to show the girls that they will be capable of defeating it too._

**********

Willow rounded on Buffy when they arrived back at the house. “Buffy, you can't keep doing things this way. You haven't been the only Slayer for a while now, and I know you wanted to teach a lesson back there, but we're a team now. We need to learn how to work together. All of us. It's no good to have any of us run off alone. It's too dangerous.”

“Yeah,” Dawn added. “We could have helped kill the Turok-Han.”

Buffy turned to Dawn. “You could have been killed.”

Dawn threw her hands in the air. “I'm not weak. I can handle myself.”

Giles stepped between them. “The Turok-Han is gone, but others could come. It would be best if no one ventured out alone. I suggest either two Slayers go on any outing, or Tara, Willow, or myself go along.”

Tara put a hand on Buffy's shoulder. “It might be good to teach them some basic defensive magic. As Potential Slayers, they do have some innate magical abilities.”

“And research,” Dawn said. “Everyone needs to help research.” She looked at Buffy. “You don't need to do it all yourself. The First is coming for all of us.”

Willow waited for the conversation to die down, then waited a moment longer before speaking again. “These are all good points, but it's not the point I was trying to make. We need to assess each situation and use the best person for the job. Maybe that's Buffy, but maybe not. Maybe a group of us would have been better. I understand the need to teach, but we can't teach if we're dead.”

In the silence that followed, Xander cleared his throat. “Hey. Here's a crazy idea. Why don't we just turn these girls into Slayers? Then we'll have more strength on our side if more of these vamps or the Bringers attack.”

“We can only do that one at a time,” Tara said. “The spell we have works by faking the death of the most recently called Slayer.”

“Which in turn calls the next Slayer in line,” Giles added.

“And we don't know which Potential that is until she's called,” Tara said. “It may be one of you, or it may be a girl on the other side of the world. We have no way of knowing.”

Dawn suddenly jumped up and down with excitement. “I have an idea. It's crazy, but it might help.”

**********

_Dawn’s idea was brilliant. It's impractical to try to call the next Slayer, but we may be able to bond the Potentials. Willow and Tara are modifying the bonding spell. We are going to pair them up and bond them. Then we can link them to the existing bond with the Slayers. If all goes well, we should be able to share knowledge through the bond to make their training easier._

**********

_Things are getting crazy. We have Potentials arriving almost daily, and now we learn about Principal Wood. His mom was a Slayer. I guess he's here to help. He brought a Slayer emergency kit. It seemed like normal stuff until it opened a portal. Before we could discuss it, Buffy jumped through it. It ended well enough, and she came back with a vision of what's coming, but she really needs to stop acting on her own. I can tell that Tara is angry with her. Giles and Dawn too. Something needs to change._

**********

Willow watched as the Potentials joined hands in pairs and recited the spell. Anya was there paired with Andrew. The two of them protested, but gave in when they realized it would help keep them safer than not being bonded. Willow wasn't sure it would work with Anya and Andrew since they weren't Watchers or Potentials, but they were willing to attempt it. At the end of the spell, they all pledged their loyalty to the Slayers, the Watchers, and to each other. It was eerie hearing so many voices talking as one. She wondered if The First had any idea what they were doing.

“And this is going to help with training?” Robin asked.

“Oh yeah,” Willow said. “When I first bonded with Giles, we went patrolling, and he was able to guide me with just a thought. It wasn't even words really. I saw images in my mind of where I needed to be and what I needed to do. It's amazing.” She glanced at him standing beside her. “I'm sorry we had an odd number, and you can't do it too. I don't think we're expecting any more Potentials. I think we have all who have been called. Unless The Powers That Be decide to call more as Potentials, I guess this is all.”

“It's a lot of girls,” he said. “Surely it's enough.”

“But they're just Potentials,” Willow said. “I really want to find a way to make them all Slayers. They have been through so much already. I want to give them a better chance. I want them to have the strength and power. They deserve it.”

Giles joined them in watching the group test their new bond. “If there's a way, I know you will find it. Although, Dawn has been researching the problem. Sometimes I think she is more determined than any of us.”

As if summoned by their conversation, Dawn joined them. “Cool. The spell worked. I can already feel some of them. Not as strong as I feel Xander, but I feel them.”

“Do you need something?” Giles asked, gesturing to the papers in her hands.

Dawn looked down at the papers as if she forgotten about them. “Oh. Yeah. I’ve been keeping track of Bringer attacks. So far they have all been just Watchers and Potentials. Well, except for when they attacked everyone here. That just seemed like a distraction.”

Giles sighed. “Do you have a point?”

“Do you think they'll try to go after Faith? I know we don't really like her and all, but she is a Slayer. Should we try to warn her somehow? Maybe let Angel and Wesley know? I know they're having their own problems in L.A., but maybe. . . Oh and they might go after Wesley, unless he's not a real Watcher.”

“Oh god,” Willow said. “I never even thought about them. I guess Faith could be safe in prison, but Wesley and Angel might be targets.”

“Faith's in prison?” Robin asked.

“Long story,” Willow said. She looked over at Giles. “I'll go call and give them a heads up.” She was only gone a short time before she came rushing back out to see them.

“Trouble?” Giles asked, although he already knew something was wrong. He could feel Willow's worry.

“I have to go to L.A. for a day or two. They have a problem only I can fix.” Before anyone could ask, Giles heard her in his mind. _Angelus is back._

**********

“Let me get this straight,” Faith said as they got out of the car at Buffy's house. “There's four of us now? Four Slayers?”

Willow nodded. “Yeah.”

“That's strange ‘cause I don't remember dying.” Faith stopped and waited for a response from Willow.

“I faked your death to become a Slayer.” When Faith didn't respond, she continued. “I was having the dreams. So I was pretty sure I would be the one called.”

“And Dawn?”

“I briefly died when I brought Buffy back from the dead.”

Faith stared her up and down. “I know how. . .” She started walking towards the house again. “But why?”

Willow followed after her. “Giles.” She gulped loudly. “He was going to leave, and I needed him to stay.”

“I thought you and -” Faith glaced at her. “What was her name?”

“Tara,” Willow said. “She left me when she realized I had feelings for Giles. She's with Buffy now.”

They had reached the porch, but Faith stopped dead in her tracks. “Little Miss Tightly Wound? I thought she was too vanilla for that.”

Willow walked up to the door. “She's changed.” She opened the door. “You've been gone a long time.”

Before Faith could respond, they walked inside and were greeted by Giles, Dawn, and Buffy. Dawn glared at her. Buffy nodded. Giles was unreadable. “Whoa. Memory Lane. Same old house.”

 

Buffy gestured around her. “Yeah, well, every piece of furniture's been destroyed and replaced since you left, so, actually, new house.”

“Hey, got a spare bed for a wanted fugitive?” Faith asked.

Giles gave her a slight nod. “Hello, Faith.”

“Well, I guess ‘wanted’ wasn't really accurate,” she said.

Dawn crossed her arms and glared at Faith. “Does she have to stay here? Because there's some nice hotels that welcome tried-to-kill-your-sister types.”

Faith smiled and waved her hand towards Dawn. “Check it out. Brat's all woman-sized. I hear you're a Slayer now like big sis.”

“Yeah,” Dawn said. “So we don't need you.”

“Dawn,” Buffy said, “we can use the help. I know you don't like it, but she's here. She can stay.”

“Whatever,” Dawn said as she walked away.

Willow waved for Faith to follow her. “Let's find a place for you to sleep. I'm sure you don't want to share a room with the Potentials. They can be a little spazzy when they've had too much sugar which is like all the time. And if they have any caffeine, it's ten times worse.”

As they walked upstairs, Robin came in the front door. Faith stared at him a moment before asking, “So who’s that?”

**********

_So, the Potential in the hospital was left alive only because The First wanted to send a message to the Slayer. That's what she said. Caleb sent a message for the Slayer. Singular. The First doesn't know there's more than one. The question is which one of us did The First send the message to._

**********

_I thought Buffy was working well with Dawn and Willow. She had stopped going off on her own. Then Faith arrived. At first the two of them worked as a team, but Buffy began acting out. She once again insists on acting without planning. It nearly cost everyone their lives, and the Potentials no longer trust her._

**********

Willow only watched the chaos a short time before she stepped to the center of the room. “Enough!” She projected the word into their minds as well as speaking it. “We are all going to die if we keep bickering this way.” She turned to Buffy. “You have become reckless. Tara and Giles have both tried to help you. You have fought them more than the enemy.” Buffy kept silent. Willow looked to Faith. “You are powerful and know how to fight, but you don't have experience leading.”

“That's fair,” Faith said.

Willow glanced at Dawn, but before she could say anything, Dawn spoke up. “I know I'm needed for research.”

“So, that leaves you?” Buffy finally asked. “You want to take over just like that?”

“I don't want to take over,” Willow said. “But we can't keep going this way. I can't do it myself.” She turned and gave Giles a smile. “I need your help.”

“Of course,” he said with a nod.

“I have the experience,” Buffy said. “I fought The First before. You have to trust me. I know how to handle Caleb and the Bringers. I know the key to winning is in that cellar. We have to go back.”

“Not before we have proof,” Faith said.

“Buffy, we still need you, but we need to be together in this,” Dawn said. “We all wondered why Willow was called as a Potential and then became a Slayer. Maybe this is why. She has magic the rest of us can only imagine. And Giles knows how to lead. Let them work together to lead us.”

Tara finally spoke up. “She's right, Buffy. When Willow and Giles link their magics with Willow's Slayer powers, they are more powerful than all the rest of us combined. I think it would be better for them to do this. We can't take all the girls back into that place. It's too dangerous. Let Willow find a plan that works.”

Buffy's eyes shone with tears. “You too? You don't believe in me.”

“I do,” Tara said. “But this is too important to leave to chance. We need to know before -”

Buffy raised her hand to silence her. “I get it. You all made your decision. I'll get out of your way.”

**********

“Maybe Buffy was right about the cellar at the vineyard,” Dawn said, looking up from her books and laptop.

“You couldn't have spoken up about that earlier,” Xander said, coming to look over her shoulder.

“I didn't have this information then.”

“And now you do.” He pulled over a chair and sat next to her at the table. “So, what did you find?”

“I've been looking at maps, and I think there's something under the vineyard.” Dawn shifted in her seat so he could look at the maps.

“Yeah, Dawn. The cellar is under the vineyard.”

“No. There's something under the cellar. I think Caleb and The First are trying to keep us away from it. Buffy just has a gut feeling about it. Now I have these maps. Plus, nothing talks about it. No books. No scrolls. No diaries.”

“Dawn, that's crazy talk.”

“You don't understand. It's been hidden so well for so long that no one knows about it except the one who hid it and now me.” She stared Xander in the eye.

“You?” he asked.

“I dreamed about it. I don't know exactly what it is, but it's calling to me. I'm surprised Faith and Willow don't feel it. Buffy must feel it. That's why she's acting all strange.”

“Okay,” Xander said. “I believe you, but we need to talk to Giles and Willow before we do anything.”

“Before we do what?” The sound of Willow's voice made Xander jump.

**********

Willow looked around at the gathered Potentials before speaking to Dawn and Faith. “I don't think we should all go. The First has set a trap for us. I want to make it think we fell for it. Faith should take some girls and investigate. Make a good show of it, but take Tara with you. Maybe it's not a trap, but if it is, I want you to have some magical backup. We can't lose any more of you. Dawn, stay here with Giles. I will go to the vineyard. You and Giles keep the remaining girls safe here in case The First brings another attack here.”

“I should go with you,” Giles said.

“One person has a better chance of sneaking in than two.”

“If the situation becomes -” He cleared his throat.

Willow squeezed his hand. “I will get out of there if it looks bad. I promise.” She kissed him softly.

“So, everyone needs to get plenty of sleep. We’ll do this at sunrise,” Giles said.

“One more thing first,” Willow said.

**********

_Faith was reluctant at first, but she bonded with Robin. He is now officially her Watcher. He's not from a chosen line of Watchers, but his mother was a Slayer. The original spell that Willow, Dawn, and Buffy used worked for them without trouble._

**********

_After Dawn told me about the vineyard and what she felt, I began to feel it too. Something was calling to me. Something ancient and powerful. I need to find it. I think it will change everything._

**********

As Willow approached the vineyard, the pull of magic changed. She almost stumbled when she saw Buffy run from the building. She was carrying a weapon she'd never seen. The pull of magic was coming from it. Before she could call to Buffy, she heard Giles in her head, _Faith and Tara need your help. Robin lost contact with Faith._ Even as she wondered if Buffy had received a call from Tara, she was turning and following after Buffy. Willow could barely keep up.

Willow caught up with Buffy at the collapsed tunnel. With a few flicks of her wrist, she sent flares of light into the tunnel. The Turok-Han cringed and backed away from the sudden illumination, but the continued attacking the Potentials. Willow saw Buffy striking down Turok-Han two and three at a time with the mystery weapon. She continued searching but didn’t see Tara or Faith. She felt both of them. They were alive.

“Willow!”

She turned and saw the red and silver weapon fly through the air. She caught it in one hand. Her heart skipped a beat, and she gasped. The power flowed through her. She saw and felt all the Turok-Han surrounding her. She didn’t know if it was her magic, her Slayer Power, or the weapon’s power. Maybe it was all three. With her right hand, she swung the weapon around, slicing the heads off the surrounding Turok-Han. At the same time, she sent a flow of concentrated magic out from her left hand. That magic touched all the Potentials as she spun around.

Soon all the Turok-Han were gone, and Willow dropped to her knees, her energy spent. “What happened?” she whispered, her voice cracking.

“I don’t know,” one of the girls said. “But I feel stronger than I ever have.”

She felt someone on each side lifting her. “I think you turned them all into Slayers.” It was Tara’s voice. “How did you do that?”

“I - I don’t know.” Willow stumbled and felt someone take the weapon from her hand. “I think the weapon - whatever it is - did it. It used me.” She glanced around. “Where’s Faith?”

“The girls have her,” Tara said. “It was a trap, and there was a bomb. I was able to contain some of the blast with magic, but Faith was too close. She’s unconscious.”

“We need to get out of here,” Buffy said. “Willow, can you walk?”

She took a couple shaky steps. “Yeah. My energy is coming back.”

“Good,” Buffy said. “We need to get back and make plans.”

“I have an idea,” Willow said. “But we can’t talk here.”  
  
**********

_Buffy’s back on board with the cooperation. I wonder how much has to do with the scythe. That’s what Buffy is calling it. It fits, I guess, but I think it’s much more than a weapon. We found a temple that should give us some answers. Buffy went to find out, but I think I already know what I need for my part of the plan to work._

**********

_Robin stayed by Faith’s side until she woke. I suspect their relationship is more than Watcher and Slayer. That’s good. It will strengthen their bond and help Faith. Buffy is once again back with us. She insisted on going to the temple to learn about the scythe. I doubted she could learn any more than we already know, but Tara said she needed to go. Buffy did the unthinkable and killed Caleb while she was there. She also brought Angel back with her. He has a secret weapon. From what he has told me, the weapon will likely kill him, but he is the only one able to wield it._

**********

“They’re all Slayers now?” Giles asked as he looked around the living room at all the girls. “And you want to use the scythe to change the Potentials all over the world?”

“Yes and yes,” Willow said. “I think if I tap into the power of the scythe at the right spot, I can do it.”

“And where’s the right spot,” Xander asked.

“Right over the Hellmouth,” Willow said. “I can tap into the power there.”

“Of course,” Xander said.

“So, I need everyone to keep the Bringers away while I do my magic. Then Buffy and Angel can do their magic.” Willow picked up the scythe. It glowed in her hands. She closed her eyes briefly before speaking to the group. “Pass it around. I want all of you to feel it. Feel the strength. Feel what we can do. We are going to change the world.”

One by one the girls held the scythe. Willow could see the power in the eyes of each as they held it and the reluctance of each to let go of it.

Finally she held it again. “The First won’t know what hit it.”

**********

Tara sat across from Willow on the floor in the principal’s office at Sunnydale High School, right above the seal to the Hellmouth. “Are you sure you don’t want Giles here with you?” she asked.

“We need him out there.” She gestured to the hallway. “He’s great with a sword. He’ll help keep us safe. I need you here. You can send a signal to Buffy when I finish here. They are gathering around the seal. I don’t want them to open it too early.”

Tara nodded.

Willow leaned down and placed both hands on the scythe. Instantly, it glowed. The light travelled up her arms and enveloped her body. She closed her eyes as the power flowed through her. She could feel it reaching out and finding girls around the world. Through the almost blinding light, she saw Tara. Her lips were moving silently as she sent a signal to Buffy to open the seal. Willow knew it wouldn’t take long. Soon she would join them in the fight. The power of the scythe returned to her stronger than when she sent it out. The power of Slayers around the world was being channeled through it and into her. She grabbed it and stood. “Go. Help Giles, Xander and the others. I will take this into the seal.”

Willow ran and reached Buffy and Faith as the Turok-Han leaped up and attacked. “Buffy!”

Buffy turned and caught the scythe as she tossed it to her. Willow didn’t need a weapon, the scythe or any other. She was a weapon now. As Slayers all around fought with swords, axes, and the scythe, she sent magic across the vast cavern. It wasn’t enough to destroy them all, not by any means, but it did keep them from attacking as quickly. That gave the others a chance at a fair fight. They only needed to keep the Turok-Han back long enough for Angel’s amulet to work it’s magic. Once the amulet began to glow, Willow wasted no time getting everyone out.

Faith, Buffy, and Willow were the last to climb out. As they did, they heard Angel say, “Don’t worry about me, I’ve come back from worse than this. You’ll see me again.”

**********

Willow stood staring into the enormous hole where Sunnydale used to be. Giles walked to her side and put his arm around her. Buffy and Tara embraced while, behind them, the others slowly climbed out of the school bus.  
  
“Looks like the Hellmouth is officially closed for business,” Faith said with a smile.  
  
“There is another one in Cleveland. Not to spoil the moment,” Giles said. Willow elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
Xander walked up next to them. “We saved the world.”  
  
“We changed the world,” Willow said. “I can feel them, Buffy. All over. Slayers are awakening everywhere.”  
  
“We'll have to find them,” Dawn said.  
  
“We will,” Willow said.  
  
“We have a lot of work ahead of us,” Giles said.  
  
Faith glanced at Willow. “Can I push him in?”  
  
“I’d rather you didn’t.” Willow leaned into Giles embrace.  
  
“I just want to sleep, yo, for like a week,” Faith said as she gave Giles a playful shove.  
  
“I guess we all could, if we wanted to,” Dawn said.  
  
Willow smiled. “Yeah. The First is scrunched.”  
  
“So, what do we do now?” Tara asked.  
  
“Anything we want,” Giles and Willow said as one.  
  
“Anything we want,” they repeated.  
  
**********  
The End  
**********


End file.
